Honest Trailer - Friday
Friday is the 46th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell', Nicole Delaney, Zora Bikangaga and Andy Signore. It parodies the 1995 comedy film Friday. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on January 14, 2014, to coincide with the theatrical release of the film Ride Along. It is 3 minutes 56 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 5.0 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Friday on YouTube' ''"Lace up your Chucks for another mid-'90s classic you can't stop quoting, that has no actual plot whatsoever." '~ Honest Trailers - Friday Script From the guy who came straight outta Compton and ended up in Are We There Yet? (Ice Cube) comes the most popular black Friday besides Black Friday and Rebecca Black's "Friday": Friday Before the release of Ride Along, lace up your Chucks for another mid-'90s classic you can't stop quoting, that has no actual plot whatsoever (Craig: Anything else happen?/'Smokey': No.). Experience a movie without a single white guy in the cast. It's kinda like a reverse Lord of the Rings. Meet man-child Craig. When he's fired for stealing from work and his friend Smokey gets caught stealing weed, they'll make things right by stealing money this guy (Deebo) stole from someone else. It's kinda like Robin Hood, if he stole from the poor and gave it to a guy named Big Worm. Experience a film that's like a Spike Lee joint, but with fewer morals and more actual joints. Prepare to learn more practical lessons, like "get high", "fight dirty", and "don't get catfished", but most importantly, "get high". Watch Ice Cube pave the way for Ludacris, 50 Cent, and LL Cool J as the first good rapper to suck at acting; and watch Chris Tucker in the role that launched him into Rush Hour stardom...and post-Rush Hour obscurity. Seriously, what the hell happened to Chris Tucker? Get ready to laugh at a film that would be super-offensive if it were written by a white guy, featuring Asian stereotypes, Latino stereotypes, and of course, black stereotypes. But you don't have to be from the hood to love Friday because this comedy speaks the universal language of toilet humor (shows clips of characters pooping). So if you love weed, '90s comebacks, and slamming metal doors (shows clips of Craig slamming his metal security door), then thank God it's Friday and not the terrible sequels. Seriously, those are, like, Madea bad. Madea: Halleluyer, thank God. You gotta let me go! (starts dancing and laughing) Wait, I take it back! NOOOOOOOO!! Starring Tall Kevin Hart (Chris Tucker as Smokey), Left Eye Lopes (Tom Lister, Jr. as Deebo), Sabretooth (Paula Jai Parker as Joi), Crackhead Bob (Anthony Johnson as Ezail), Michael Clark Duncan? (as Craps player), Daaaaaamn! (Nia Long as Debbie), #2 Dad (John Witherspoon as Willie Jones), and Ice³ (Ice Cube as Craig Jones). Friday Yo, I love it when they gave Ice Cube an ice cube so you could watch Ice Cube pick up Ice Cube's ice cube. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other comedies, including Grown Ups, Dumb and Dumber To, Pixels, Ghostbusters and Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. * The Screen Junkies writers have said it's hard to write Honest Trailers about comedies, because it's hard to make jokes about something that's already funny. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Friday ''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In their review of the Honest Trailer, Jo Blo said the film is a "classic." In the same article, the site wrote "Instead of taking potshots, Honest Trailers takes middle-of-the-road approach, acknowledging the film's classic status, while still pointing out some of the funnier inconsistencies and flaws. This is more of a "fun" Honest Trailer, rather than a roast. If anything, it'll make you want to pop Friday in the blu-ray player and relive the craziness all over again." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Nicole Delaney, Zora Bikangaga, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Trailers Presents: Friday '- Movie Citizens article * 'COOL VIDEOS: HONEST TRAILERS GETS HIGH WITH FRIDAY '- Jo Blo article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Comedy Category:1990s Category:Season 2 Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros.